


A Big, Stupid Romantic Gesture

by thelilnan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton confesses his love to WIll Graham</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big, Stupid Romantic Gesture

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [A Big, Stupid Romantic Gesture PL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399552) by [rossieash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash)



It was a stupid decision. Chilton knew that. He also knew that doing something insanely stupid was the only way he’d go through with this. He wanted to go through with it. So he had to do this.

He rolled up to Will Graham’s house in the late afternoon of a warm August day and was overcome with yet another wave of anxiety. His stomach felt like it was filled with molten lead, cementing him to his seat and burning slow, painful, and bright. Without another thought, however, and without agonizing and weighing benefits and consequences, Chilton killed the engine and hopped out of his car. His black loafers sunk into the soft, black dirt of Will Graham’s property. It had rained the night before but now all was sunny and bright. A golden sunset alit the back of the house in a radiant glow. The field surrounding grew etherial and heavenly in the waning daylight. Crickets and cicadas sang in a distant symphony.

That was when Chilton raised his megaphone and bellowed at the house.

“WILL GRAHAM!”

The front porch door swung open and out poured the pack of dogs, barking and charging at the man invading their territory. Chilton gripped his cane and megaphone, waiting for their owner, who soon followed. He was wearing a white undershirt and dark blue jeans, arms stained with oil and diesel from working on boat motors inside. He approached Chilton, soft earth yielding to the pads of his bare feet. Chilton raised the megaphone to his mouth once more.

“WILL GRAHAM!”

“Stop it!” Will shouted back, waving his arms, “Stop yelling, why do you even have that?”

“I LOVE YOU!”

Will faltered but continued his approach until he was separated only by a few feet and the orbit of dogs around Chilton’s feet.

“You love me?” He repeated, eyebrows raised. Chilton’s hands shook.

“Y-YES.”

Will winced and grabbed the lip of the megaphone, “I’m right here, why are you still using that?!”

“B-BECAUSE IT’S THE ONLY WAY I CAN EXPRESS HOW LOUD MY LOVE IS.”

The two men struggled then to both raise and lower the megaphone simultaneously until Will finally won, yanking the offending object from Chilton’s hands.

“Okay! Jesus.”

“Give that back, it was expensive.”

“I’m sure it was,” Will tucked it under his arm, “I love you too, by the way.”

Chilton stared at him for a moment before squinting. Will smiled his wily, crooked smile and reached again to take his hand. Chilton stumbled forward slightly into Will's embrace, feet finding stability in soft, warm grass, protected from the damp dirt. Will kissed him and Chilton could only hear the high trill of crickets over the yawning cicadas, far, far away.

“Of course I love you,” Will murmured a second later. Chilton grinned and tucked his chin down, hiding the flustered blush that colored his cheeks. The dogs had wandered away.

“I’m making dinner.”

“I know,” Chilton looked up, though not at Will, “I can smell it from here. It smells amazing.”

“Tastes even better.”

“Is that an offer?” Chilton ventured. Will shook his head and pressed close for another lingering kiss.

“It’s an invitation.”

“Consider me R.S.V.P.’d,” he exhaled finally and saw only the golden light that illuminated Will Graham’s dazzling smile.

It was a stupid idea, to confess one’s love for his boyfriend of two months via megaphone, as if grand gestures were not solely for romantics and their cinema. But it worked for Frederick Chilton and he called that a victory.


End file.
